


My Hero

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Moomins Have Claws, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Snufkin runs afoul of a beast.Moomin saves the day, and gets a hero's reward.





	My Hero

Snufkin lay in a heap on the grass, dazed from the vicious blow he had been dealt; glancing though it may have been. He pulled his arms under himself in an attempt to stand, but the pain in his side was too great. Had his ribs not been in the way, the beast would have surely torn him in two. As it was, he was fairly sure he had at least a few broken ribs; not to mention the bleeding.

The beast snarled, stalking toward Snufkin's prone form, eyes focused on its prey. It tensed up, preparing to pounce; but aborted at the last moment, taking a step back and growling as a white blur jumped between them. _"You stay away from my Snufkin!!"_

Moomin then let out a real, honest to goodness growl of his own, much to the surprise of Snorkmaiden, who had arrived shortly after Moomin had. It rivaled the beast's own in its ferocity, and the beast took a step back.

There was a long silence as his declaration rang through the forest. The implications of what he'd said began to sink in. He blushed furiously, but stood firm. "I won't let you hurt him!" Moomin raised his paws, claws extended in a very rare show of aggression.

The beast stared Moomin down, seemingly considering the situation. It seemed to decide it wasn't worth the trouble now that it was outnumbered. A sharp barking sound came from the creature's throat, and it turned tail and dashed away into the forest, quickly disappearing from sight; the sounds of it tearing its way through the foliage fading soon after.

"My hero," Snufkin murmured.

Moomin whirled, running to where Snufkin lay dazed on the ground. "Snufkin! Everything is gonna be okay, you'll be okay? Please be okay, Snuf," The stress of the situation had caught up to him, and his voice began to tremble. "Snorkmaiden! Go get Mamma! I'll stay here with Snufkin!"

"Hang in there, Snufkin!" Snorkmaiden called out, before turning and running back to Moominhouse.

"Moomin.. you have claws." Snufkin's voice was soft. "How did I never notice?"

"I- I do have claws. I don't use them very often, so I suppose you just never saw." Moomin shook his head quickly. "But that's not important right now! Moominmamma is coming to take a look in case you've broken anything."

"That's very kind of her." There was a pause. "..My Snufkin?"

Moomin flushed. "Sorry, that wasn't appropriate, of course you aren't _mine_ , that's silly, I couldn't claim someone, let alone _you_ , Snuf-"

"Why not?"

Moomin stopped in surprise at the calm tone and stared down at Snufkin. "You wander, it's part of who you are. I can't take that away from you." He began to tear up slightly.

Snufkin was silent for a little while, looking dazedly up at the sky. "Who says you have to? I already only leave for your hibernation, you wouldn't be taking anything from me." He looked up at Moomin, noticing his tears, and reached up weakly to touch his friend's face. "Now, now, Moomin, no need to worry. Mamma will fix me right up and we'll be going on adventures in no time."

Moomin's lower lip quivered, but he tried to adopt a chipper smile. "You're right, Snuf."

"There's the smile I love so much." Snufkin had yet to move his paw, and he stroked Moomin's cheek with his thumb. "I think of it whenever I'm away and I need something to take my mind off the winter chill."

Moomin was blushing furiously now. "Oh dear, I'm not sure if I can take much more! What's gotten into you, Snufkin?"

"Well, that beast's claws got into me fairly well, but to answer the question you were _trying_ to ask..." Snufkin looked back to the sky. "I guess nearly dying makes one consider things in a new light. I didn't want to tie _you_ down, tie you to a tramp like me, how could _I_ give you the life you deserve? But I realized that it would be just as unfair to you if I off and died somewhere, and you never found out why I didn't come back."

Moomin's eyes were wide. "Snuf, do you mean..?"

"Do you want me to be yours?" Snufkin looked back at him with a faint smile. "Would you like to _claim_ me," Moomin hunched his shoulders and hid behind his paws as his face burned. "as you put it?"

Moomin didn't uncover his face, but there wasn't any uncertainty in his voice. "More than anything, Snuf."

"Then it's settled, my dove." Snufkin's smile grew wider. "They say love heals all wounds, and I see what they mean. For a moment I forgot all about the awful state I'm in."

"D-Dove?!"

Before he had a chance to ask just what he meant by that, a familiar voice called over the hill. "Snufkin! Moomin! I brought Mamma!"

Moomin looked over to see Moominmamma arrive with Snorkmaiden in tow, and she quickly set about dressing Snufkin's wounds. "You're lucky Moomin found you when he did! These injuries are bad, but you'll be okay. Now," She looked at Moomin with a cocked eyebrow. "what's this I heard about my son jumping in front of a monster?"

Snorkmaiden sidled away awkwardly. "I'll just let you talk this out, I'll make sure there's a place for Snufkin to rest!" She turned and dashed away.

Moomin was still blushing furiously, but before he could respond Snufkin piped up. "He was very brave, if he hadn't chased it away the beast would have eaten me for sure. I didn't know Moomins could growl like that."

Moominmamma raised her eyebrows at that. "Moomin, you growled? I can hardly remember the last time you did that. You couldn't have been more than 7 years old then,"

Moomin covered his face again. "Mamma you don't have to tell this story--"

Snufkin gave an impish smile. "Oh, I don't know about that, I'd rather like to hear about little Moomindove."

Moominmamma paused ever so briefly at the endearment, but quickly continued as though she hadn't noticed. "Well, how can I argue with that?" She chuckled as Moomin groaned. "He was around 6 or 7, and he had become quite distressed at the loss of his favorite stuffed animal."

"Mammaaa!" Moomin's entire face was red, and he continued to resolutely hide behind his paws.

"He believed he had lost it, but it turned out Little My had simply hidden it. When he found out he was positively irate, chasing Little My all over the valley. It was quite the scene, 7 year old Moomin growling and chasing down Little My, who looked much the same as she does now." Moominmamma paused while she finished dressing the wound, then smiled. "There, that will do for now. Shall I help you walk to Moominhouse?"

"I can help him, Mamma. If _you_ do it you'll keep telling embarrassing stories about me!" He stuck out his tongue petulantly.

Snufkin smiled and held out a paw to Moomin. "As much as I'd love to hear those stories, if Moomin is going to be a hero, I'm inclined to let him go the distance."

Moominmamma smiled knowingly. "That's very considerate. Don't take too long, boys!" She turned and began the trek back to Moominhouse.

"Well, shall we go?" Moomin helped Snufkin up, and his blush returned when Snufkin didn't let go of his paw.

"I think you're forgetting something," Snufkin was very serious as he spoke. "The hero should be rewarded for his bravery, no?"

Moomin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"In the stories, this would be the part where the gallant and dashing hero has saved his dear companion," Snufkin pulled Moomin a little closer, and took his other paw so they were facing each other. "and they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes,"

Moomin found he couldn't look away, transfixed by the beauty he saw before him. He hesitated slightly before responding. "..What does the hero do then?"

Snufkin smiled, closing the distance between them. "Why, he gets a kiss, of course."

Moomin's expression was one of awe, bordering on disbelief. "Is.. is that so? Then I suppose.. I suppose I should kiss you now, right?"

"Yes, I would like that very much my dove." Snufkin leaned in as Moomin did the same, gently pressing their noses together. After a moment Snufkin spoke. "May I try something, Moomindove? Mumriks kiss a different way, and I'd like to try it with you."

"Of course," Moomin breathed. "What should I-"

He cut off as Snufkin gently tilted his head back and to the side, his breath catching in his throat as the Mumrik pressed their lips together gently.

Moomin simply stared as Snufkin pulled away, his face flushed. "Well, that was rather awkward, but lovely all the same. I suspect it's doing it with you that makes the awkwardness so worthwhile."

Moomin hid his face again. "Oh Snuf, how do you just _say_ things like that?"

"I speak from the heart. The mind likes to complicate things, so if you want to know the real truth, ask your heart." He linked arms with Moomin, who uncovered his face so they could begin their trek back.

Moomin was quiet a moment, leaving only the sound of the forest around them. When he did speak again, he spoke quietly, almost as if to avoid spoiling the serene atmosphere that had fallen over the two boys. "Snufkin?"

Snufkin looked over with a small smile. "What is it, dove?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He quickly continued as he realized how that sounded. "Not that I don't like it! It's really quite sweet, but why that one?"

"You both have a sort of beauty about you, one that's breathtaking no matter how many times I have the good fortune to see it. Doves are also very faithful, and you're the most loyal, caring creature I know."

"O-oh." Moomin looked back to the path, thinking. He nodded as he made up his mind. "Snuf.. Would you like to stay with me tonight? In my room, I mean." Moomin continued to look resolutely at the path in front of him.

"That sounds lovely. It's been too long since we've had a proper sleepover, hasn't it? Are you sure we'll still both fit on your bed?"

"We might have to snuggle," Moomin admitted, with a shrug and a duck of his head. He smiled sheepishly over at his friend. Boyfriend? Snufkin. _His_ Snufkin.

Snufkin laughed, long and carefree. "Ah, at last your cunning plan comes to light!"

"Oh, hush!" Their laughter filled the forest, and the two continued on their way, happy knowing that whatever else may happen, they would always have each other.


End file.
